Hot Chocolate
by Seseorang
Summary: Moblit seeks a cup of good coffee to refresh his exhausted mind, and gains an unexpected friendship at the same time. Implied Rivetra and Mobuhan.


_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

><p>Moblit let out a tired sigh. Today was definitely a long and tiring day. His Squad Leader had been practically attempting suicide numerous times earlier that day, by letting herself got too close to her so-called 'sons'—which, in reality, were a pair of titans they managed to capture. Moblit was exhausted—had always been when it came to taking care of his Squad Leader, but a part of his mind said it was for his Squad Leader's own safety. He could hold on to his role, if that was the reason.<p>

Moblit entered a small diner in the town. He thanked every deity he knew—not that he knew much—that tomorrow would be a day off. A day off meant everyone in the squad was free to do anything they wanted, they could even still assist their Squad Leader in her research if they wanted to. Usually, Moblit would take the noble role, but their Squad Leader insisted for him to rest. Or do whatever he wanted. As long as he didn't abandon his day off to help her.

While making his way to a bar-like table, Moblit noticed an auburn head he hadn't seen in years, "Petra?"

The woman with auburn hair turned her head and looked at him with surprise, "Moblit-san!"

"It's been a while since we last saw each other." Moblit approached her, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course not." Petra smiled, "What brings you here?"

"I thought a cup of nice coffee would keep me sane, and this diner is the one everyone's been talking about, right? The one with good food and price, so I thought I'd give it a shot." Moblit noticed a half empty cup in front of his company, "How about you, Petra? How does it feel to be a part of Special Operations Squad ?"

Petra sipped her drink—Moblit realized it wasn't coffee but he didn't have time to recognize the drink since Petra already finished it, "I think it's a very amazing experience, really. Well, putting the first journey aside, being with my current squad is a really good feeling. They are fun to be around, really." Petra inhaled, "And not to mention I've got to work with Humanity's Strongest Soldier! It's such an honour!"

Moblit saw _sparkles_ in Petra's eyes, and it brought a grin on his lips, "You don't see this Humanity's Strongest as just a superior, do you?"

That seemed to catch Petra off guard, "I—what are you talking about, Moblit-san!?" A hint of red tainted Petra's cream cheeks, "I just really admire him and his skills, that's all!"

Moblit chuckled, "Well, I've heard of him from my Squad Leader all the time. She says she's good friends with him, after all."

"Oh?" Petra responded, "If I remember correctly, your Squad Leader is Hanji Zoe, right? The famous titan-researcher?"

Moblit rested his chin on his palm, "Yeah. It's her."

And Petra realized she could make a payback on his teasing earlier, "You're smiling, Moblit-san."

"H—huh?"

Petra smirked, quite slyly, "When you mentioned Hanji-san, you were smiling. And your eyes softened." Petra then pointed a cup of now cold coffee, "You didn't even realize your coffee arrived."

Moblit felt his face getting warm, "I—I'm afraid I don't have any idea of what you're talking about, Petra."

"Oh, come on!" Petra slapped Moblit's back playfully, "Don't deny it, Moblit-san."

Moblit's hand tried to cover his reddened face as he looked away, "Please, don't bring this up to _anyone_."

"Don't worry. Aren't we even?" Petra patted his back, and Moblit glanced at his female companion, "You've got…a secret of mine too."

Moblit finally regained his composure and nodded, "We won't tell each others' secrets to anyone else, is that a deal?"

"It sure is." Petra lifted her fist. When Moblit looked at her, looking perplexed, Petra quickly said, "You're supposed to bump your fist with mine, Moblit-san. The guys in my squad do that a lot."

"O—oh." Awkwardly Moblit's fist met hers, and as soon as it happened, their faces lightened up.

"By the way Moblit-san, your coffee is getting cold."

"Ah! Damn it."

.

.

.

"You look upset."

Petra pouted, "Stupid Auruo ruined my day."

Moblit raised an eyebrow, "The guy who always imitates Corporal Levi? What about him?"

"He's stupid."

"Petra, that doesn't answer my question."

"Not only did he take away my chance to speak with Corporal alone, he also broke Corporal's favourite mug! Of course we _all_ had to take responsibilities for his action, and it resulted in me, Gunter and Eld spending the whole evening cleaning our _whole_ headquarters, and Auruo was running until he was on death door—the punishment Shadis used to give trainees."

"Woah…isn't that a bit too much? I mean why are you the ones cleaning instead of Auruo?"

Petra huffed, " Corporal seemed to be in a grumpy mood—even _grumpier _than usual."

Moblit put down his cup, "Maybe Auruo is jealous of Corporal Levi? He might like you."

"That's impossible." Petra replied, almost too quickly, "Auruo always says he has to be focused on his job. He works for the sake of his younger siblings. He's the oldest of six."

"You know a lot." Moblit commented.

"I'm often put in charge of arranging documents, so of course I do." Petra replied, taking a bite on her bread.

"In the opposite of your bad day, I was actually lucky today." Moblit started, "Squad Leader found a satisfying result for her research, and by the noon, we were dismissed. It's always good to take a break earlier. And Squad Leader looked so happy."

"I'm envious of you, Moblit-san. My body feels like it's about to shatter right now."

Moblit patted her shoulder, "Well, maybe you should've gone to bed earlier instead of coming here."

"But the hot chocolate here is fantastic. I need it to replenish my energy." Petra lifted her fist with a determined look, "With the power of chocolate, I will regain my energy by tomorrow and be ready for work!"

"The hot chocolate you always drink, huh? I've always wondered why you always order that." Moblit crossed his hands, "So it has such a remarkable effect on you."

"You should try drinking it too, Moblit-san!" Suggested Petra, with sparkly eyes, "I can guarantee it can bring good effects to you!"

"I think I'll pass for now. Coffee is more of my thing."

"Tsk, you're so boring, Moblit-san." She commented, "But at least you don't drink your coffee black."

"Uhm, who does?"

"Corporal Levi."

"Ah." Moblit nodded, "Figures."

.

.

.

That evening, Moblit came earlier than Petra, which was a first. When the auburn haired woman entered the diner, she had an expression Moblit had never seen on her.

"You look kind of happy?" He greeted her.

"You know what, Moblit-san?" Petra smiled from ear to ear, "Corporal Levi asked me to spend a day off together after the expedition!"

A happy smile tugged on his lips, "I'm happy for you, Petra!"

"That's why Moblit-san, we've got to do our best on the 57th expedition. I won't let Corporal—and everyone—down!" Petra stated with a determined look on her eyes, "You too, Moblit-san. You're gonna make Hanji-san proud on the expedition!"

Moblit chuckled at the girl's innocence and happiness, and he couldn't help but feeling warm inside. He was happy for her, "Thank you, Petra."

"Fist bump?" Petra offered.

Moblit nodded, "Fist bump."

Their fists met each other.

"Good luck on the expedition, Moblit-san."

"Good luck to you too, Petra."

.

.

.

That evening, Moblit didn't get a cup of coffee like he usually would. Instead, he was sipping brown liquid that was foreign to his tongue, "This is too sweet."

_Like her smile. Her innocence. Her happiness._

Moblit Berner didn't shed a tear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I still have a one-shot collection to continue but I was overwhelmed by Moblit feels yesterday, so I had to write this. This headcanon has been lingering in my mind since last night and in school I couldn't think a single thing but a Moblit/Petra friendship fic. I also blame pixiv arts for this.

ALSO WHY ISN'T MOBLIT IN THE CHARACTER LIST I'M SO ANGRY.

Please let me know what you think of this story, and tell me if there's something I can improve!


End file.
